


"I Won't Let Go."

by Lillian_nator



Series: The Prince of the Antarctic Empire. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, The Prince of the Antarctic Empire, pae au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: It all started, with a simple meeting. There was no prince, and there were no rules, and no one believed in him. More importantly - no one had any expectations of the prince. It all started when he was a mere boy.Or how Wilbur met Tommy.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The Prince of the Antarctic Empire. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953040
Comments: 29
Kudos: 960





	"I Won't Let Go."

**Author's Note:**

> HEY - so this is my new AU called "The Prince of the Antarctic Empire". I really hope you like it!! I'm not giving up on "You Said Family Went to War" I just had this idea the other day and wanted to write it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Just a PSA if you saw this on my tumblr, it was a little different, and it was in a much different format. This is the headcannon from where Wilbur and Tommy met but in a very different format.

It all started, with a simple meeting. There was no prince, and there were no rules, and no one believed in him. More importantly - no one had any expectations of the prince. It all started when he was a mere boy. 

Wilbur, who isn’t known as “The Admin”, or even as the prince, he is known as none of this to the boy, nor will he ever. To the boy, Wilbur, was a perfectly kind stranger. 

Tommy, who isn’t known as The Prince, or even as The Pride, he isn’t known by these names yet, but they would soon come to be familiar to Wilbur. Right now though, to Wilbur, he was a boy in need. 

So here Wilbur and the boy were, sitting across each other at the dinner table, where Wilbur was desperately trying to make the little boy smile. The boy, who had introduced himself as Tommy earlier, was seemingly distrustful of the tall brunette. 

As soon as Wilbur saw the little boy in the forest, he knew he had to help the blonde. The little boy could hold his own, sure, Wilbur guessed he had been for quite a while. He seemed to slay Zombies with ease back in the forest, with a cobblestone pickaxe nonetheless, and Wilbur had to admit that he was impressed. But - even though it seemed as though the boy did not need help, Wilbur could see through the facade. Tommy was thin, too thin to be healthy; there were bags under his eyes that should never exist for a boy that young; and he could see the bruises and cuts on his body. Clearly, the boy was not okay. 

For a moment - Wilbur was looking at his younger self, who was so hurt, emotionally and physically, who was so, so tired, and who was too hungry to remember what being full felt like. For a moment, a singular moment, Wilbur felt as though he was seeing through Phil’s eyes. He was now the one person who could help this boy, the blonde, needed Wilbur. He couldn’t leave Tommy, even if the blue-eyed boy refused his help, Wilbur had to try - because Wilbur knew what it was like to be in his position, and no matter how distrusting Tommy may be of Wilbur, the brunette knew how much the kid needed a home. 

When Wilbur placed the Mac n’ Cheese down in front of the boy, who had stayed silent since Wilbur had brought him to his home, he saw what he feared the most, he saw himself. The way his bright blue eyes lit up, and maybe even watered a small bit at the sight of the food, the way Tommy poked his fork around the pasta -half because he was checking it for poison, and half because he was mesmerized by the sound - before taking a bite. As soon as he took the first bite, there was no talking until he took the last, Wilbur silently wondered how long it had been since the boy had a home cooked meal. He only looked to be about 3 or 4 years old, he surely couldn’t have been alone for that long. 

As Wilbur slowly ate his own food, looking thoughtfully at the young boy, he had decided he was going to try to get to know the boy a bit more. 

During this dinner, Wilbur tried to get the boy to open up about himself, but he was extremely untrusting of adults - specifically tall ones who find him in the woods. Although, Wilbur had to pry and prod at the boy, he did learn a few things about Tommy: 

He is 5 years old, but he knows he looks younger - Wilbur guessed it's because of the malnutrition, and the way Tommy eats his whole bowl in mere minutes confirms that. 

He doesn’t remember having parents - he was pretty open about it when Wilbur asked him where his Parents were - but he knows that they either left or died, he has been alone for two years. 

He doesn’t want to intrude on Wilbur; multiple times he declined the offer to ‘make himself at home’ or to ‘check out the bathroom’ or ‘the guest bedroom’. 

He is acutely aware of his surroundings. He also has insane reflexes - Wilbur guessed that these two facts are a factor of him being alone from such a young age. In fact, several times, Tommy caught something that would’ve rolled off the table - Wilbur knew that these things were out of eyesight for Tommy, but he still reached out his hand and caught them without looking away from Wilbur - also, more than once, he moved his leg away just as Wilbur’s dog would’ve ran into the boy. 

Throughout the little chatter that Tommy offers, Wilbur Soot noticed one more thing - the kid is funny. Really, really, funny. With the small remarks, and comments, and rebuddles, he can tell that this boy bounced off really well with Wilbur’s sense of humor. For some reason, he found himself laughing with this 5-year-old boy more than he had with his brothers mere nights before. 

Wilbur Soot noticed one more thing during dinner.

He has fallen in love with this boy - and he won't let go. Wilbur wanted to protect Tommy for the rest of his life, and make him happy, and watch him grow. He suddenly knows what it felt like to be Phil, looking at a younger version of himself, who had just made it inside of Phil's home, looking for a place to stay. He knows what it's like to instantly want to raise a kid he barely knew - 

He knew what it was like to have something to lose. 

Between his small giggles, and bright smile, and blue eyes. Tommy’s demeanor, or the way he can make Wilbur laugh, or the way Tommy held Wilbur’s hand when they walked back to his house - 

Wilbur had found his little brother. He wanted to take care of and protect this kid for the rest of his life. Wilbur wanted to make Tommy giggle everyday, and teach him everything Wilbur knew about the world, he wanted to keep the boy safe - it seemed like Tommy needed that the most, the kid had been alone since he was 3 - 

Wilbur Soot, whether TommyInnit liked it or not, was going to raise this kid. 

\------------------------------------------

That night, after Wilbur showed Tommy around a bit, making sure that the boy was comfortable, he brought Tommy into the bathroom to wash him up. He wouldn’t give the boy a bath, even though he desperately needed it - Tommy didn’t trust him enough yet. 

He sat the blonde on the counter of the sink as he helped the boy wash his hands - he wasn’t sure if Tommy was ever taught how to wash his hands, it hurt Wilbur to know how young the boy was abandoned. Not to mention that the countertop was too high for Tommy to reach, even if he stood as tall as he possibly could, his head could barely poke above the thing - it was times like those he was reminded of the fact that he had built that house to accommodate a 6’5 man - not a young boy. 

Wilbur sat on the toilet across from the countertop, his feet tucking themselves under each other as he sat criss-crossed atop the lid. 

“Hey, Tommy?” Wilbur drawled, looking at the blue-eyed boy, who had been swinging his feet back and forth. 

“Yeah, Mr. Wilbur?” Tommy had automatically answered while looking up from his feet to meet the man's warm brown eyes. 

“Would you like to stay the night?” Wilbur stated a small smile growing on his face - he knew what it was like to be this kid, Wilbur wanted to be Tommy's Phil, Tommy's savior - 

“No - no. It's okay. You don’t have to. Really, Mr. Wilbur -” He had stopped swinging his legs in favor of looking at the man alarmed. 

“No, Tommy. I want to help you.” Wilbur started, voice soft. “How about, you stay here for tonight, and then tomorrow morning, we will go from there okay?” 

“I - Okay.” Tommy confirmed, looking up at Wilbur with more hope in his eyes than Wilbur thought was humanly possible. Tommy longed for a home for so long. The problem was that every kind adult he met, reminded him of a lost memory of his parents - he was filled with regret, and sorrow every time someone offered him a home. 

Wilbur though, Wilbur was different. Wilbur was young, and rendered all of his abandonment issues useless - Wilbur made Tommy feel safe. Tommy felt as though Wilbur wasn’t going to leave him. And, Tommy could deal with staying just _one_ night. 

\------------------------------------------

Tommy had stayed 13 nights. 

Over the course of those days, Wilbur could tell that the tiny blonde was really warming up to Wilbur. 

He couldn’t tell all at once, but anyone could see that Tommy really trusted him, and Wilbur caught onto this. He could tell in the little things Tommy did: 

Like how he stopped asking every time he wanted to use the bathroom; he stopped picking around his food before eating it; he would wait for Wilbur to wake him up at 8, instead of waking himself up at 6 am; and he wanted to start helping around the house - this made Wilbur’s heart melt. The first time Tommy asked to help doing the dishes, Wilbur almost died right then and there. Wilbur had to teach Tommy how to dry the dishes while he sat the small blonde on the counter. If a small step stool appeared in the kitchen the next day - nobody mentioned it. 

And the most heart-warming according to Wilbur: Tommy had started calling Wilbur “Wil” 

It happened a 10 days after Wilbur took Tommy in, the two of them were having dinner when Wilbur asked Tommy to fetch him an extra plate. As stated before, Wilbur often forgot that he had built the house to suit a 6’5 man’s needs and not a 3 foot tall child’s. Even with the step stool, Tommy struggled to reach the glassware. 

A small “Wil, can you help me reach?” was heard throughout the house. 

A large, goofy smile formed on the elder’s face, as he went to go help the younger. Tommy called him Wil - not Mr. Wilbur - not even Wilbur: Wil. Of course Wilbur did help Tommy, he went over and lifted the boy up by the waist and put him on Wilbur’s shoulders. The boy then grabbed the plate with ease, giggling as Wilbur bounced back to the table. 

Two days later Wilbur came up with the nickname “Toms” as it seemed fair. While “Tommy” was technically a nickname, Wilbur wasn’t sure if the boy would answer to Thomas - so it felt right for Wilbur to make up his own nickname. Tommy secretly, really really, liked the name. It made him feel special - and hey, if it made him really, really happy, to know that someone cared about him enough to give him a nickname, he wasn’t gonna go telling people about it. 

And if Wilbur noticed that Tommy smiled a little brighter every time he used that nickname, he never brought it up, he just made sure to use it a little more the next day. 

\------------------------------------------

On the 16th day of Tommy's stay in NewFoundLand, Wilbur's brothers stopped by. 

Wilbur should’ve seen it coming sooner or later - really. He missed the meeting they were supposed to have last week, he hadn’t come by to the Antarctic Empire like he was supposed to, he hadn’t been returning their calls. He was uh - he was busy. To say the least; he was with a certain blonde. 

Philza, and Technoblade landed the plane on the shore of NewFoundLand - about 40 feet away from Wilbur’s house - that August night, and obviously they were worried for their brother. Wilbur though, Wilbur had other issues at hand. 

He had been showing Tommy his guitar. The blonde seemed to have a fascination with musical devices, and Wilbur tried in every way he could to get his eyes to light up, or for Tommy to frantically ask questions about it. It honestly reminded Wilbur of himself - Tommy’s need to learn and soak up the world around him. 

“And this Toms,” The older man watched the boys eyes light up in delight with the mention of the nickname. “This is the E-string.” Wilbur had plucked the low-sounding string to Play for Tommy.

The blonde stood up from his seated position on the floor to get closer to Wilbur, and examine the guitar strings. He carefully picked Wilbur’s fingers off the string with a look of pure curiosity on his face. His small fingers plucking the low note his eyes grew wide and slightly startled when the music came out.

“But I thought you said this one was ‘E’ Wil?” Tommy had pointed to the thinnest string on the guitar. 

“You’re right Tommy. That one is E. That is High E.” Wilbur pointed out the thinnest string, using Tommy’s finger to pluck it, with an affectionate smile playing on his face. “And this is low E.” He used Tommy’s hand to pluck the other string. 

“Why did they name two strings E? That’s stupid.” 

Wilbur laughed, “I wish I knew Toms, I wish I knew-” He was cut off by the sound of a plane landing. Wilbur’s smile faltered for a second before standing up from his criss-crossed position on the floor, and holding out his hand. 

“We are going to meet some people Tommy, okay?” 

Tommy nodded with a weary smile, but he trusted Wilbur wholeheartedly. He took a hold of the brunette's large hand, and headed outside with him. 

The two brothers pushed each other over as they got out of the plane, loudly laughing and yelling “Wilbur, you’re not dead are you?” 

Before they could see Wilbur coming out of his house they heard a very distinctive voice yell, “No, I’m not dead. I’ve been busy!” 

Technoblade spoke up this time, “What could you have been doing that you missed your trip to the greatest Empire in the World?” He snickered - whatever Wilbur had been ‘Wilburing’ for the past few weeks, Phil and Techno would tease him relentlessly over it. 

But when Wilbur came out of the small wooden house with a 5 year-old trailing behind him - they were surprised. 

Phil’s eyes widened at the small mess of blonde hair that appeared behind his brother. His mouth formed an ‘o’, as he met his brother’s face with knowing eyes. The eldest man automatically kneeled down to the boy’s level. At eye level, Phil’s dark blue eyes were met with bright sky-like ones. He smiled warmly at the young boy, who had been hiding behind Wilbur, holding onto his hand for dear life. 

“Tommy, these are my brothers. Philza Minecraft: the man, the myth, the legend; and Technoblade - the King of the Antarctic Empire.” Wilbur stated directed at Tommy, but still looking at the two men. 

“Your brothers?” Tommy questioned. 

“Yeah,” Wilbur said with a soft smile, he knelt down to get to Tommy’s level leaving only Techno standing. “These are. You wanna say hi?” 

Slowly Tommy nodded, going in front of Wilbur, with the ladders hands on his small shoulders. 

Phil spoke up first. “Hey Tommy! Is that right?” Tommy shyly nodded his head. “I’m Phil. I’m Wilbur’s older brother. It’s nice to meet you.” 

To Phil, he was seeing a younger Wilbur. Sure, Wilbur had brown hair, and deep doe-like eyes, but they were two in the same. The blonde clearly trusted Wilbur - clinging onto him for dear life. 

Looking at Tommy and Wilbur, it seems that history was repeating itself, as all Philza could see was a younger version of himself with a younger version of Wilbur. 

“Hey.” Techno had followed Phil’s lead and introduced himself to the kid - still standing. 

“Hi” Tommy finally said to the pair. 

Wilbur looked between Tommy and his brothers, before scooping Tommy up and over his shoulders. Resulting in the former erupting in a fit of giggles and squeals. “Come on guys,” He nodded his head to his brothers. “I have a lot to catch you up on.” 

\------------------------------------------

That same night, after a tiresome dinner, Tommy had fallen asleep in Wilbur’s lap. The ladder holding the small boy in a protective grip against his chest, while the other two questioned him. 

“So you just found him?” Techno questioned, still disliking the idea of a random boy joining the small family they had built. 

“Yes! We’ve been over this - he was fighting Zombies.” Wilbur answered, annoyed. 

“How many were there?” Techno grilled, his teeth clenched. 

“I don’t know!” Wilbur said with immense exasperation, but quieted down when he saw Tommy slightly stir. “Like five or six.” 

“And he was keeping them off him? All by himself?” Phil asked in a worried tone. 

“Yes!” Techno’s eyes widened at Wilbur's answer. “He was beating the shit out of them Phil, and with only a cobblestone sword. Trust me Tech, you'd be impressed.” 

“This kid? Really? He’s so small.” Techno asked curious, his eyes scanning over the small blonde. 

“Yes, really.” Wilbur put a hand in Tommy’s hair, as Tommy subconsciously buried himself slightly deeper into Wilbur’s neck. 

“Why can’t you just give him to the orphanage? You know the ones towards western Canada?” Techno suggested, no emotion playing on his face. No matter how much Wilbur tried to get him to like the boy, Technoblade wasn't one to expand his family. He already had the only two people he needed. 

Wilbur had to stifle a gasp, as Phil and him shared similar looks of horror on their faces. “Tech” Wilbur scolded. 

“Techno, Wilbur’s already grown attached to him, besides, the boy likes it here, we can’t just give him up. How would you've liked it if after you got attached to me, I threw you out on the street?” Phil tried to reason with the young king. 

“Whatever.” Techno scoffed. “Doesn’t mean I have to like him.” 

“You didn’t like Wilbur, when I first brought him in, and look where we are now?” Phil reminded the pink-haired man. 

Techno rolled his eyes, didn't Phil understand? The stakes are different now. “This is different.”

“Sure, sure it is.” Phil laughed, leaving to go get another coffee. “Whether or not you like it. Tommy is a part of our family now Techno.” 

Techno just sat there - glaring at his younger brother. 

“Yeah,” Wilbur sighed, getting up to bring Tommy to bed. He returned a similar look to his older brother, “I’m not letting him go.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY - so this is my new AU called "The Prince of the Antarctic Empire". I really hope you like it!! I'm not giving up on "You Said Family Went to War" I just had this idea the other day and wanted to write it. 
> 
> I had a really good time writing this, and hope to continue to expand onto this AU in the future. btw, if you were wondering where I have been the past few days: I was creating this entire universe. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, I hope you liked this. If you liked this, or had any general thoughts, tell me down below, and I will see you next time!
> 
> see ya later!


End file.
